Pieces of me
by Oleandra
Summary: Collection of one-shots, disconnected with each other. All Gajeel centric and as such include a lot of Levy and Lily. Maybe other Fairies will appear as well. Different themes – various emotions. Last one - Gajeel and his unfulfilled hopes. Cover picture belongs to Rboz.
1. The end Or new beginning?

**The end. Or new beginning?**

* * *

It's always difficult to say goodbye. Especially as eyes of your friends, people you at last allowed yourself to regard as such, are desperately trying to suppress their sadness and somehow encourage you. Knowing damn well it's impossible task. But trying nevertheless.

Things weren't supposed to turn this way. They just won and all should be great: crazy celebration, booze, giggling girls, fucking dancing, dammit, and a good friendly fight. Instead they are staying wordlessly in the partly broken Guild hall. All bruised and bandaged and completely miserably silent. What to say if all they have is only 15 minutes to tell goodbye?

Fucking irony, just now, when they finally secured peace and returned their home he is forced to deal with this shit. Lose everything again, go and live in some God's forsaken past, utterly unreachable for his friends, these crazy idiots who somehow wormed their way into his non-existing heart, without his usual stuff, Guild, Lily and… her.

11 minutes left. No one is moving, world is still. Wendy is hugging Carla, Salamander's fists are clenched, sparks of flames occasionally slip between. Stupid face of blue furball is frozen with bewildered look. Makarov, Erza, Juvia, Gray and Mira seem in shock. And Shorty… nowhere to be seen.

They probably should start going, no point to linger this shit. Lily is close, he's in his battle form, large furry hand is firmly embracing dragon slayer's shoulders. It nice to feel his partner's support and it's hurting like hell to know that this is for the last time.

He looked around the hall. Broken tables, shattered benches. One of these used to be his. He hadn't realized how important it was just to know that there is his table in the guild. Back there won't be Fairy Tail. Their small group will be alone. Again.

How many times have they rebuilt this hall? Soon they will start to repair it again, but this time without him. His iron won't be available to support walls and roof, but maybe it will be fine, with him and Salamander gone, there surely won't be so many fights.

Now the place, as people inside, is in complete mess. Black boards and hole are where stage previously used to be, part of Mira's bar survived, covered in glistering pieces of glass. Further behind was library where Shorty liked to read. Second floor disappeared, along with training quarters and pool.

So many memories.

Unwanted at first, then secretly cherished, small bricks with which he, unbeknownst to himself, began to build his new home.

Soon they'll become treasured pieces, locked deeply inside him, painfully sweet reminders of his banished life.

"Go" he heard his mouth had said and legs started moving. He tried not to think that he didn't see her. When this fantastic "back to their time" shit was announced he thought that he saw blue blur. But it instantly disappeared from sight and didn't come back.

Why did she leave?

Where?

What for?

And more importantly - is she going to return to the Guild's hall?

Only 7 damn minutes before they will be sent back. Will he even not get a chance to see her once more?

After his confession they hadn't chance to talk. Battle continued, people needed help, all was chaotic, bloody and highly pessimistic. Why didn't he say these words sooner? Why obstinately ignored all opportunities which had occurred before? There were enough of them during their Council time, in the King's palace, after survival in Tenrou…

He wasted so much time, stupidly believing there still will be plenty.

Fuck!

Totally mistaken conviction. Unforgivable one.

4 minutes left, now they are outside the guild, drowning in miserable mood. He, Wendy and Natsu aside, already separated but still with their cats. He kept desperately searching through gathered Fairy Tail crowd. Still no sight of her blue locks.

And here he thought he can't feel more wretched. Apparently he was wrong.

1 minute, difficult to breathe, last gleams of hope are dying in his unbearably aching heart.

He needs to see her, even for a few seconds if he can't have more. Just one look. To hell everything, life can't grant him even this? For fuck's sake, please! Please!

Time's up.

Lily's hand let go, he is alone.

Unable to fight back tears, he closed his eyes, when the first sway of time's magic had touched his body, desperately wishing that this journey somehow will end screwed up and instead of continue his miserable existence he'll die - where and how it doesn't matter.

Second later he shot them wide open as he felt someone suddenly clasped his waist. Blue blob instantly came into sight, clung firmly into his chest and holding Lily, who now was in his small form, pressing him to both their bodies. Magic swirled around them, cutting everything else from view, but she didn't flinch, just clung tightly, her eyes actually glaring at him.

"You thought I let you disappear on me again? No way, Gajeel, I don't let you go!"

He forgot how to breathe, tears flew wider, is it really happened, did she really choose to stay with him?

She smiled, put her nose back in his chest and inhaled slowly. Then he felt her lips pressed to his body through rough material of his tunic and she whispered softly.

"Wherever you are going, I am going with you!"

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

As you probably guessed, this little drama happened after Zeref and Acnologia defeat.

All ended well, cause I love happy endings, especially for my favorite hero.

But let this story be a reminder not to waste your time. Tell people, who you love, that they are important to you, try things which you are really want to do. Life can decide not to grant second chance. **So use every opportunity to ****be happy****!**

And thanks for reading! :)


	2. Lily moving in

After Lily had decided to stay in Fairy Tail, Gajeel invited Exceed to live with him. Will things be smooth or first attempt to settle together will turn into disaster?

**Gajeel/Lily friendship. **

_*Text decorated this way refers to Gajeel's internal thoughts._

* * *

**Lily moving in**

He was highly intelligent Exceed. Good mannered, well-read, judicious, used to deal with harsh king and crude soldiers, so also possessed an impressive amount of self-control. But this… this was above anything he might expect. And he was bewildered, dumbstruck beyond believe, looking in so called apartment in front of him. Place where he, oh all existing earthland gods, from now on was supposed to live.

"Well?" Not a very patient sound had rumbled above his head. "Are you going come in or what?"

"Actually, I am not!" Taking 3 deep breaths, Pantherlily managed to suppress burning desire to smack Dragon Slayer on the head. "At first we'll clean. Very thoroughly, meticulously clean. To make this place suitable for living."

"Huh? Clean? Clean what?"

According to the increasing level of growling his companion was about at inch from jumping out of his iron skin.

"What the hell you mean clean?"

Indeed, it was a good question.

"Let's see. I assume we start with removing these things out." Exceed gestured all around the floor, which was covered in dirty metal scraps, pieces of God knows what, all rusty and crumpled. "Then dusting, washing the floor, fixing furniture."

This long hilly looking thing must be couch, small journal table near balanced on 3 legs and in the farthest corner Lily spied something which onсe, before close acquaintance with Gajeel, probably was an armchair.

"And personally I would highly appreciate if you will begin with collecting your clothes. Why, let me inquire, your trousers are hanging from the lamp?"

Gajeel growled and it was the only answer Pantherlily got. Dragon Slayer's eyes were in slits, lips tightly shut, fists clenched, Exceed can almost see smoke coming from his ears. He looked ready to explode, well, former Commander was fine with it, but, considering everything, decided to postpone fun till later. First task in hand – to clean this insane mess.

"So, I suggest we'll start. Where is a garbage can, Gajeel?"

Dragon Slayer let out another infuriated noise, jumped through doorstep and disappeared in depth of his house.

"Go to hell, Cat! Fucking neat freak, goddammit!"

Lily heard enraged yell followed by the turn of the lock. Seems the giant angry iron hellion barricaded himself in his bedroom. Pantherlily waited a little, apartment was silent. No indication of Slayer's desire to come in.

"Oh, well," Pantherlily shrugged and then mischievous smirk appeared on his face. "Guess I take it as a permission to do as I please."

About 2 hours later

Slightly tired looking Exceed civilly knocked at Dragon Slayer's door.

"I apologize for interrupting your solitude, Gajeel, but I want to inform you that I throw everything that was located under your couch off. I believe there was something alive at these old food's cans. Can we agree not to have such kind of home's pets or I am asking too much?"

String of curses leaked through door.

"Also there were your underwear between these cans. Hope you do realize that now after you invited me in you have to give up this charming habit to strip at the living room and/or enjoy your meal naked?"

Growl and more curses were heard from Slayer's room. Lily suppressed smile knowing what comes next.

"One more thing – your rusty stuff. I wanted to get rid of it too, but ladies insist…."

Door fell off the hinges and collapsed down with thundering crash. Red faced and eyes bulged Iron Dragon Slayer slipped through it and rushed into the living room. Surely there was bunch of Fairy Tail's girls rummaging through his house.

For couple of seconds he stood in complete shock watching how:

**Mirajane** happily spread out linen on his now smooth couch (_Grr!),_

**Erza** polishing his guitar's case with suspicious expression on her face (_Emergency! He needs to distract her right now and carefully take away his precious belongings__!__)__,_

**Cana** \- drinking his (_his!)_ booze (_how the hell she found it?_),

**Juvia** sitting in secluded corner playing with a small pool (_what the fuck?!_), where as he looked closer, she had created a little whirlpool, in which his socks were gracefully floating (_Seriously! What. The. Fuck?_),

**Lucy** and her creepy Maid-spirit doing some unhealthy things with the holey wall (_he liked the hole, goddammit, it is fun to throw shit in it!_)

And there was little blue haired Script Mage with a pile of his now neatly folded songs notes. Knowing her scholar nature she probably read them. _She read them?!_ This was the last stroke.

"Drag your damn ass here, Lily, I am going to kill you!" Gajeel roared chasing flied Exceed.

_Why the hell he wanted to have a cat so much_…

Pantherlily smiled – partnership with Iron Dragon Slayer and living here, on Earth, promise to be very entertaining.

* * *

**A/n**

Well, still not completely over his Phantom Lord's habits Gajeel is rather piggy. :) And I like the image of bossy Lily, influence of his military life. How do you picture these two started living together?

Will be glad if you want share your thoughts and leave a comment.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Happy Valentines Day, Gajeel!

**Happy Valentines Day, Gajeel!**

"What the hell is this? Why everything is damn pink?" Unpleasantly surprised Dragon Slayer, who had just arrived at the guild, looked around the hall, which was generously decorated with hearts and pink strings – probably Mira bought every item she was able to find in town.

"It's Valentines, Bolts for Brains!" Natsu declared cheerfully, his hands full of unidentified pink stuff.

"Huh? Valentines? And what the fuck this supposed to mean?" Gajeel inspected guild hall again, than stopped his sight at Natsu's wild pink locks. "Must be something really dump if it glorifies the color of your ugly hair."

Instead of taking insult and jumping into fight, Natsu grinned widely and announced loud enough for the entire guild to hear:

«Metal Breath didn't know about Valentines Day! We must show him!"

Gajeel instantly got a very bad feeling, which intensified as Guild, previously bustling, at once became still, eyes looking at him dubious and terrified.

'_Just ignore fucking morons_' he рфв told himself, snorted, trying to disregard rose colored monstrosity, and went to his table, where he found another huge paper heart surrounded by cloud of small glistering ones. The sight made him literally feel sick. Seriously, what this crazy Guild is up to this time?

"Ta-Da" Natsu appeared again and placed before Iron Dragon Slayer plate of candies, some chocolate, brown fluffy looking Teddy Bear, bottle of some girly stuff, which smelled like shampoo, few cards in heart form and a roll of disgusting pinkish wrapping paper.

"Choose!" Fire Mage ordered Gajeel, who looked as he just arrived from different universe.

"What the fuck for?"

"To make a gift and you present it to the girl you like."

Gajeel get numb. He looked at Salamander to check and as he thought moron wasn't joking!

"WHAT?"

"In Valentines Day people give persons they like small gifts. Great tradition, right? So, choose and I help you to wrap it." Natsu was serious. He was damp sincere, cheerful and eager to help, not a clue that Gajeel was looking at him with murderous expression in his red eyes.

"Get! Out!" Black haired Slayer managed to hiss. Of all temptations to kill pyromaniac this one was by far the greatest. "Now!" In single motion he swept in a pile all stuff, table's decoration included, and almost throw it at Natsu.

"Why? You needn't help? Sure, you did know how to wrap a gift with your fat fingers?"

_'Oh God, how oblivious he is. And how pleasant it will be to rip his fucking head right now_.'

"Or maybe you prefer a girl to help? Mira is good at it, I'll call her!"

With a lightning speed Gajeel was outside the guild and away, never stopping till he put between himself and guild hall considerable distance.

He didn't return there this day. Not the next one and day after that either. When he at last cautiously stepped at the guild hall pink craziness was gone, walls and tables resumed their normal colors.

'_Good_' he muttered to himself before turning to bar to order his regular beer. He didn't manage, **His** voice interrupted him:

"Where the heck you'd been? We waited for you till late to start celebrating!"

"Oh yeah?" Gajeel wasn't impressed. "And why the hell you were waiting for? Did I seem a guy inclined to parties?"

"We thought you may enjoy it. Booze, food, fun and all. Girls made us special cookies. Here, it's yours" Natsu handed him a small pretty wrapped box.

"I hate sweets" Gajeel waved away disdainfully.

"Told you, it's a special one. Take it, Metal Face, or I'll fry your ass off! Don't be harsh to Levy!"

Gajeel with already raised fist stopped mid motion. Expression puzzled.

"Bookworm? What the hell did she have to do with it?"

"It's hers," Natsu pointed at package. "She did if for you."

"Huh?"

Gajeel stared at small bundle as it was a bomb.

_'Small blue haired mage, which he not long ago almost killed, prepared a gift for him?'_

_'She… did … it… for him?'_

_'FOR HIM?'_

Salamander added something which he didn't heard. He picked up package and rip paper off. There were 5 large cookies inside made of iron. Shaped and decorated beautifully with attached note: "_Hope, it will be tasty for you. Happy Valentines Day, Gajeel_".

He was so stunned that he didn't remember how he left guild and made it home, present tightly clenched in pocket.

It was hard to grasp that someone decided to make a gift for him and took time to ensure it would be something he really liked, but to grasp that this someone was her… he sat on his couch, staring at cookies, round eyed and speechless.

Slowly he reached for one, took a more close sniff, smell was good, and put it in his mouth. Tentative bite and world exploded – test was delicious. He chewed long, extending pleasure, never in his life he eat iron this pure.

He wanted to save others for later, but found himself unable to stop. The taste, the smell and the feeling that it was a gift genuinely prepared for him made desire to eat it irresistible. And Gajeel became quickly aware that he was rather glad it was from her. Realization shook him hard.

Lost in internal world he missed knock at his door, then his ears picked up light movements outside and he jumped prepared – his visitors usually were far from friendly. Abruptly opening the door with frown and fangs showing, he saw blue haired girl he just thought about, who shrieked and jolted back from suddenness of his appearance. They looked at each other silently for a minute, she – trying to calm her breath, he – attempting to comprehend why she may be here.

He suspected it would be proper for him to speak first, but it seemed he forgot all words from this not very extended vocabulary of his. So he just stood silently and stared, struggling to settle on his face less angry expression.

"Hello, Gajeel" Levy recovered her voice. She was nervous, even scared a little, but she had a purpose, the need to express her gratitude and she hoped she can face and talk with him calmly now. "You… missed Valentines party, so I came to give you this." Only now he noticed a small package in her hand, similar to one Salamander gave him earlier.

"It's iron cookies, I made it for you," she went on, turning more embarrassed and self-conscious each minute, "as a … thank you gift for saving me from Laxus. Was intending to give it to you at the party, but… you weren't there, and… the box disappeared somehow, so I made another…"

She tried to give him the parcel with her slightly shaking hand and Gajeel instinctively stepped forward meeting it half way. His fingers brushed her hand, both flinched from the contact.

"Wasn't lost," he admitted. "Salamander got it. To pass to me."

"Really?" Now she was smiling, still timidly, but joy was evident in her eyes.

"Yeah. Just eat. Was good."

Her smile grew bigger, eyes shining: "I am so glad. Thank you, Gajeel!"

_'Eeeh, the hell, it's he who should thank her.'_

"I'll make you more, just tell if you want, ok, Gajeel?"

"Ugg…"

This was all he managed to respond. But Levy only smiled and departed with a nod, leaving him with a new cookie set in hand, stupefied face expression and fast beating heart.

'_I'll make you more_' her words repeated in his head and all he saw was light shining in her eyes.

He slowly closed his apartment door, musing about this whole gift stuff and sensations that her visit created inside him.

He wanted more.

Not just iron, but smile, friendly attitude, kindness. Warmth which touched him through her eyes and illuminated something inside him.

'_Just tell_… '

_Would he be able to tell her?_

* * *

_In my imagination this happened between Laxus's attack on Levy and his Fantasia's rampage._

_P. S. Un my country term "white day" doesn't exist. Both males and females exchange gifts at Valentines._

_Thanks for reading. Hope, you enjoy it. :)_


	4. His dragon

**His dragon**

* * *

Nobody knew he can do that. As night falls, streets became empty and dark and stars appear all over the sky, he releases him, he transforms. Silently, without slightest noise, so quickly that human's eye couldn't trace. He becomes giant shadow, gigantic form, spreading his wings and rising to the sky. Up, up, as high as possible, toward stars. The black massive body with slight touches of silver is almost invisible in the dark canvas of night. When moon shines too brightly he uses shadow. And flies, and feels happy.

He wasn't happy on earth. Well, from time to time he was, but these moments are few and end too fast. Or, to be precise, he ended them. He doesn't feel that he deserves to be happy, can't let himself be. So he chose night's sky. There is no guilt, no memories, no remorse. It is perfect. Almost. Only one small thing spoils complete bliss – when he went up to high, it's too dark and he feels so far away from her.

But maybe it is better this way. That was a growing attachment to her, which dug a first hole in his heart and as time went by, it became dipper and dipper, more annoying. It every day drew him to her, demanded to be closer and at the same time constantly pushed away. And he escaped to his dark paradise, released his dragon and flied. In this endless flawless place wasn't possible do something wrong. All his failures, stains and mistakes stayed beneath, on earth. As if that was another life, disconnected from this peaceful wide space. The whole night to enjoy till first rays of dawn. Elusive hope till the start of new day.

Deep down he knew – he won't be able to maintain this for long. During the day on earth sulky reserved guy, mythical creature at night and a very big, scary one, which for all and mostly his own sake should remains unseen. Maybe one morning he'll fail to transform back and won't be able to restore human form. Will it be a good thing? Couple of years back he would roar excitedly: "Fuck, yeah!" Now all became so complicated.

Evening is calm. Fast approaching night breathes with fresh wind, doors to the guild stood open – outside was pleasant and warm. He will stay inside a little more, let himself stealthily look and breath her, then leave for his usual walk toward east end of the town, where large hills block further land from sight. In that place his secret journey of every night begins. Perfect spot: distant, protected, no one going to see. Here he may indulge himself, ensure a temporary break from his tireless internal demons.

Seems, she composedly read a book, but her scent seasoned with worry today and he is wondering, what made her feel so unsettled. It's pretty late, she still in the guild, through usually about this time she is half way to home. He sensed she had closed her book, slowly got up, musing about something.

3 tables separate them. He doesn't look, needn't to, he just know she is moving deliberately toward doors. They didn't talk today, they rare do, but distance unable to lessen this connection.

Her steps got slower, then she stopped at all. Right behind his back, really close, maybe in 1 or even less meter. He didn't move, playing cool, pretending not to notice, but every nerve is alert and inside he is a mess of anxiety, worry and appealing bodily sensations.

He heard she tried to compose her uneven breath, failed and moved few inches closer. Her height is small, he can feel her breathing on the top of his head, barely able to sit as goosebumps have invaded upper part of his body.

"There is repercussion of such transformation fulfilled on constant base," Her voice came at last, quiet, sad, tremblingly worried. "One day… one day the essence will be displaced, varied and cut off the way back. And you… you won't be able return. You can't , Gajeel."

Her height is small, and when he abruptly stood up, shell shocked that she knew somehow, she closed the distance and buried her face between his shoulder blades, hands grabbing his shirt on both sides of his torso. He froze, terrified and dumbstruck, sensing the wetness of her first silent tears.

Wet nose pressed to his bask, tiny arms are moving slowly around his stomach. It is his first, awkward, unsure, cautious hug, but her hands are holding tightly, not wanting to let him go.

And then in this unreal universe, where she hugged him, a thing most wonderful and unthinkable happened. She placed a kiss and whispered at his back:

"You are very important to me. I don't want to lose you, Gajeel."

It must be parallel universe, hallucination or he imagined it in his confused mind where hellish chaos presently reined. She really said it, right, or opposite aspirations finally drove him insane? She said it… Distrust still high, but happiness flooded so hard he felt overwhelmed.

He was important to her. He was important. But can he let himself be near her? Will the demons allow him to be? Can he erase the past? Can he…

It was a perfect moment to stop insanity of this, tear apart, destroy his self-denied hopes, useless dreams he long ago forbid himself to cherish. Just don't answer and take a step beyond the threshold. He has a will! Still enough to rip himself from her. Who needs feelings and bonds? They are trash, weakness, worthless, pathetic, fucking stupid!

But his hand raised and covered her palm, letting the contact be felt in every cell of his body. They never touched before, not counting necessary battle's help and that first awful intercourse, and she immediately squeezed his hand, showing him that his longing was reciprocated.

And the skin contact burned him, cleaned him, shuted up demon's voices. With last angry hissing they were gone, leaving him slowly melt in blissful sensation of their pressed together bodies.

He didn't fly in his dark star sky tonight. Instead there was another paradise, consisted of soft hands, tender smile and blue hair. And he allowed himself to come, enjoy being here and desire to stay in it. And, unexpectedly, he felt that his dragon curled contentedly in him, trapped again, but feeling free and happy.

* * *

**Author's note:** well, this was the idea, which inspired me to start my short stories series. It should be the first, but I couldn't manage to finish it with a proper ending in time. Now I am more or less satisfied. Hope, you enjoy.

Till next time. :)


	5. When wrong turned good

**When wrong turned good**

"You sure, Salamander?" Gajeel quirked pierced eyebrow at his fellow Slayer amusedly. "100 percent sure you didn't get it wrong?"

Both Fairy Tail's wizards were presently standing about 150 meters from what appeared to be massive building of some official use. And Natsu claimed they have to destroy it. Completely. To the extent that only smallest rubbish remained on the earth.

Gajeel wasn't the foe of destruction, quite the opposite he enjoyed seeing how much damage his attacks can cause. But the building didn't seem old, abandoned or collapsing. All this was just odd.

Iron Slayer came across Natsu at his way back to Magnolia returning from job. Mission went smooth, road was fine, weather relaxing, then at the middle of the track appeared Salamander and invated Gajeel to join him at this job.

"I am positive, Metal Breath" Fire Dragon Slayer stated confidently. "Job description said to destroy building and leave clear land. So I decided to go without Lucy and Happy, they didn't fancy that kind of stuff, but your iron sticks can definitely help. I can burn the building and you will blow remains away. Thing sorta huge."

"They aren't sticks" Gajeel hissed. "All right, if you sure, let's start."

In an hour all was done. Clear spot, several small stones, no trace of 5 floors solid building. 2 hours more and both Slayers entered the Guild, Gajeel went to fetch beer, Natsu headed to Mirajane with report about mission.

After making 2 gulps, Gajeel suspiciously frowned as considerably paled Mirajane jumped out from bar and hurriedly rushed toward Makarov's office. In less than a minute Master appeared, vein twitched at his forehead. Wordlessly he grabbed both Gajeel and Natsu and dragged them off to the office with him.

"What's the matter, Grandpa?" Natsu was as usual cheerfully oblivious.

Makarov was crimson, eyes bulged, literally steaming, something was very, very wrong.

When they had emerged from old man's cabinet 30 minutes later Natsu looked confused, Gajeel was pissed really hard. '_How he let it happened? How he let_ _this dumbass drag him into this?'_

"Listen, brats!" Short time after a little bit more composed Makarov jumped at bar table. "Due to some…khm… inattentiveness of certain hot heads," he pointedly glared at Dragon Slayers "Our guild has a commitment to fulfill. We have to rebuild Council depository building at South-West, i mean restore completely in the shortest possible time. Whole guild will work nonstop, in 3 shifts. Erza will divide and supervise you. And…" wicked smile appeared at his lips "Natsu and Gajeel, as our physically strongest ones, will work in all 3 shifts. Without sleep! Break only for food till work will be done. You hear me, only for food! And I strongly expect you'll put all you have in this work or…" and vein in his forehead started puff up again.

**3 days later**

Gajeel was sitting on the newly finished second floor, securing covering with iron bolts. His fingers were numb, he was exhausted and desperately needed to sleep. As he tried to suppress another yawn, he felt someone gingerly tugged his arm.

"Come with me." Blue haired girl smiled at him.

The one, he crucified to the tree. The one, he shielded from lighting bastard attack.

"Come!" She repeated again, giving his arm another light tug.

Their intercourse can't be described as good or even bearable before, but her face wore kind expression and she was smiling, so he assumed she isn't planning anything bad, maybe just needed help.

He let her guide him and she brought him to a small secluded rooms in the back part of building. According to the restoration plan there should be private storages for councilman's use.

Levy opened one of the doors, ushered Gajeel in. It was tiny neatly cleaned room with mattress, pillow and blanket in it. Gajeel stared at stuff blankly, unable to understand what she wanted from him.

"You need to rest." The girl smiled again and pointed to the bed. "Don't worry, I'll put rune's protection on the door, no one can come in. My shift will end at 8 and I came to wake you up." Seeing Gajeel's round eyes, she added "Makarov left with Erza to Council office some time ago, it's 3 hours trip. I'll wake you before they'll come back." She smiled once more before closing the door. Gajeel lowered to mattress, stunned beyond believe. But he was so tired that he immediately fall asleep.

He opened his eyes the moment he felt her light touch. He noticed she looks tired and sweaty, but her smile remained the same.

"It's time for shift change, you can safely return to your work. Either Master, or Erza aren't back yet, but you'd better hurry up."

Gajeel already was on his feet, felling refreshed and able to work. As to all other sensations which he felt (and there were a lot) he didn't know how to describe them.

"We calculated that reconstruction will take about 1,5 weeks," Levy continued "You can sleep here again at one of my shifts. But I think you won't need it" she giggled a little "Master usually is not very vindictive, this incident must really pissed him of."

"Th…anks!" Gajeel at last made himself utter a word. It wasn't enough, but her kind attitude left him bewildered and speechless.

"You are welcome" she smiled again. "I'd like to be friends. That's if you don't mind."

Now he lost all ideas about proper reactions and words, but thankfully they did not have time for further conversation.

"Here, take this" she gave him small but rather heavy for such size package, after letting both of them outside. "See you later, Gajeel!"

**After another couple of days**

Levy was right, Makarov returned with softened attitude, allowing Dragon Slayers change shifts like others. Reconstruction went in good speed, mages worked diligently, looked like building has good chances to be finished in appointed time. And Gajeel started to view all business in the whole new light.

As he was taking a break with another of Levy's tasty iron snacks he realized he wasn't mad at Salamander anymore.

So what if moron can't realize that "derive building and clear the land" and "destroy building and clear the land" were two different things. If he do can realize, Gajeel wouldn't eat right now this amazing girl's snacks and looking forward to see her during shift change. Yeah, it was a good thing that Salamander was inattentive and dense. Gajeel thought he may like his fellow Dragon Slayer.

* * *

**A/n**: well, it supposed to be Gajeel/Natsu story, but it somehow turned to Gajeel/Levy again. Still I hope you enjoyed. And I like Natsu, he is charmingly sweet.

If you'd like to drop a comment, I will be glad. Big thanks to those, who already did, it motivates me. :)


	6. No more

Set after Gajeel's fight with Bloodman.

So mostly angst.

Fair warning if you just looked that heartbreaking 26 episode and have enough depressing emotions for now. Although I have to add that in this story, like in manga, everything isn't hopeless.

* * *

**No more**

"GAJEEELLLLLLLLLL!"

"NO!"

"NOOoooo…"

"Don't leave me!"

"Please…."

"Don't…"

"Pl…"

Her voice became weaker and weaker then fall silent altogether turning into convulsive sobs.

He couldn't hear her desperate cries anymore.

He couldn't… anymore.

Last pieces of dark portal disappeared sucking him inside. He was gone. Not fall. Not died. Disappeared.

Nothing left: not to try to heal or at least hold one more time, not to mourn, to cry over. Nothing, as he never was.

He never…

The thought was so awful that it crushed last resources of her barely functioning heart. She couldn't save him. She tried, but could do nothing. And he didn't let her reach him.

"WHY?"

"Why…"

It shouldn't end this way. He planned to return her to the Guild. He promised her he would. And she hoped they make it together. Like they always did. They always… together…

There will be no more of it.

Flashes of memories filled her mind. Glaring red eyes, fangs-showing grins, broad back in torn tunic shielding her from lightning bolt, strong arms cornered her between iron poles, tickling spikes of black hair, calloused fingers caressing her face…

No more.

No more of him.

It couldn't be.

It just couldn't be!

She felt her legs gave in, body collapsing down. But Lily's hands still firmly held her, fulfilling last request of his partner. Exceed was shaking, he was crying, but continued to support her. She knew he felt the same pain and she wanted to comfort him too, at least a little, but she couldn't. It was too difficult even to breath under the weight of these damned words 'no more'.

"Li…ll..y…."

"I know, Levy, I know," She felt big cat carefully turning her so she was completely engulfed in his embrace, then one of his paws moved to her head and started gently stroke her locks. "He wanted to see you safe. It was the most important for him. You were the most important for him." He spoke slowly struggling to steady his voice through falling tears. "He couldn't let you be hurt. That's why he didn't let you reach him. He loved you, Levy."

She sobbed harder.

"Don't… don't use past time, don't… use it, Lily!"

She can't bear it.

"Levy…"

"Don't… please…"

'_No more_.'

She'll never have a chance to answer him.

There won't be opportunity to share her feelings, which she so long carried in her heart.

No capacity to touch, to kiss, to become one.

No ability just to sit near each other at Guild in comfortable silence together.

'_No more_.'

He didn't let her joint him. If he knew what it means for her to be with him, did it change something? She never told, was shy, scared, didn't want to impose. How stupid all of this was. She was so stupid!

"Please, don't leave me," She mumbled in Exceed's soft damp fur. "I'll still have to tell you so much." The cat continued silently pat her head, he knew the words weren't for him. Strong and hardened by his military past he was barely able to hold his pain. But his partner entrusted his girl to him. And he'll complete the task! He'll keep her safe!

"We should return to others, more enemies may show up. I'll carry you" Levy felt strong arms lifting her.

"I'll walk." She weakly protested, but he nodded and put her down, still supporting gently as she tried to stable her bending legs.

He asked her to live. He thought she can, he believed she is strong.

She was. Because of him.

She didn't even notice when it turned this way. The man who once terrified her became the source of her strength. The source of her desire to be strong. The source of almost all her desires.

She so used to have him by her side. Mostly silent, frequently cursing, rough, protective. He had so much power in his arms, so loyal heart, so strong will. He had…

Past time.

He had...

'_No more_.'

He smiled at her and asked her to live.

She can't … she doesn't want to live without him!

No… it wrong.

He didn't sacrifice himself for that.

She should be strong. For him.

She can.

She can do everything, even this, if it was for him.

Holding to Lily she attempted to wipe away tears and made one shaking step, then two, vaguely registering unknown woman's voice vibrating through her head, directing them to Guild. Then this voice was replaced with another and her legs gave in again.

She froze, breathing got caught in her lungs and this empty spot in her chest, where heart supposed to be, had gathered up then exploded with desperate hope as deep familiar sound was sinking into her mind. This voice can belong to only one man, she knew its sound too well. And intonations in it were so like him: gruff, displeased, irritably concerned.

Clutching onto exceed's shirt, she stared at Lily with wide open eyes, silently begging him to confirm that he heard it too.

Warrior-cat was as stunned as she was. Confusion, wonder, relief, joy in rotation flashed over his face and he broke into huge toothy grin.

"Seems you are right, no hurry to use past time. Let's go, Levy, I have to deliver to this lucky bastard his girl!"

She could only reply with a fresh wave of tears falling from her now smiling face.

As she took Exceed's outstretched hand and whipped around where woman's voice directed them to go, she made up her mind. She'll find and grab him. And never let him go. Till the end of time. And first moment they will be out of battle, she'll tell him how much she loved him.

Be damned shyness, reservation, caution, improperness and everything else!

He is alive.

He IS alive.

Will she waste another chance?

No fucking more!


	7. Something unexpected

As last one wasn't happy at all, I had an urge to write something lighter. This is how this small story was born yesterday and today received few changes.

* * *

**Something unexpected**

"What with the face?"

"Nothing!"

"Hmm…" Pantherlily hummed, but decided against pushing matter further, Gajeel looked particularly out of the mood. 'Perhaps it's just overall cheerfulness,' Lily thought. 'New Year's holidays don't seem to be favorite time of Iron Dragon Slayer.'

Although he partnered with Gajeel and joined Guild only about a month ago, Pantherlily by this time was acquainted with Slayer's habits and character peculiarities quite well. Man cherished his solitude, but Lily not once spotted broody envious glances he shot from time to time toward laughing and merely chatting guild members.

Last few days Fairy Tail Guild was in special uproar. Holiday time, richly decorated hall, endless noise and bustle. Now mages very busy preparing presents, the most impatient, like Juvia, already managed to gave theirs. Gray was gifted with a rather big stuffed doll, with which, according to his puzzled expression, he hadn't any idea what to do. He held it in his hands and it was enough for Juvia to feel happy.

Gajeel was moody. For last half an hour and it was almost of the time they spent in the guild he looked into his mug, which had long been empty. Lily tried to converse, to ask what's wrong, Slayer barely reacted. Exceed shuddered and decided to live him alone for some time. Sulkiness can be contagious.

He toured around the guild, observing how everyone busied themselves with something. Laughter was heard, friendly frolics took place throughout the hall. Seems only Gajeel was excluded from general fun.

"Lily!" He heard gentle familiar voice. "Can you fly here?"

Fairy Tail's script mage blue head peeked around the corner, inviting black cat to follow her.

He complied and was greeted by lovely sight of guild's gathered girls. Levy and Lucy was there, along with Wendy, Erza and Mirajane. They all stood around small table on which some kind of statue was placed. Lily looked closer and gaped.

It was a very precise and beautifully made statue of his partner and himself sitting on his shoulder. Details were amazing, even Gajeel's epaulet-feathers, partly torn tunic, studs on gloves and boots and Lily's eye-scar were here. The statue was grey and shining, unmistakably made of iron. 'Happy first New Year in Fairy Tail' was inscribed near Slayer's feet.

"How do you think, he'll like that?" Levy asked. She was blushing slightly, looking at Exceed with hopeful eyes. "We decided to give him present from entire guild, since it his first year and he usually not very eager to participate in our celebrations."

"I am sure, he'll appreciate" Lily started, but Lucy interrupted him:

"Of course, he will! It looks great and you spent eternity making it" Celestial mage turned to Lily "It's Levy, who did it. And idea was also hers. Beautifully done, right? She thought we have to include him in celebration even if he is showing no sight that he wants to be in it."

"He just didn't used to Fairy Tail's ways." Levy immediately defended Gajeel and Exceed smiled inwardly.

There was another blush and she lowered her eyes. "Juvia told us in Phantom they didn't celebrate holidays at all. We have to show him, you know."

"We will, don't worry, honey" Mirajane encouragingly hugged blue haired mage. "He had helped the guild a lot in these few months he joined us, it's only right to thank him."

And so they entrusted black cat with a task, not waiting for the party to begin as Iron Slayer surely won't be there. Lily returned to hall to find his partner as broody as before. Spotting Exceed, Gajeel inquired angrily: "Where the hell you'd been? Let's go!"

"I was asked to deliver this to you." Completely disregarding his temper, Lily gestured to next table where girl's gift was now sitting. Gajeel stared at it in complete shock. "Guild's compliment for you, gratitude and wishes for a Happy New Year."

"Me?"

"You." Lily repeated.

Iron Dragon Slayer at this moment looked exactly as his gift-statue, only he was much bigger and in flesh.

Exceed actually was amused, he knew about his partner's social troubles but didn't assumed they were so bad, so he simply added:

"Take it and we may go home, if you didn't change your mind and decided to stay for the party."

"We will be glad if you'll both stay." Mirajane, who, with a tray full of delicious looking cookies, was heading to some customers, stopped near them. "We always celebrate with the whole guild and you are a part of it now." She smiled at them and proceeded ahead.

Gajeel was silent for a few minutes than looked around the hall, his eyes lingered on Lucy, Wendy and Levy, who changed into party's suits and looked like little group of cute elves, than drifted to Natsu-Gray frolicsome brawl and he timidly asked his Exceed: "You think they will be ok if I stay?"

Small cat answered without hesitation:

"I am sure they will, Gajeel!"

* * *

_**A/n **_It wasn't easy for Gajeel to let himself feel at home in Fairy Tail and start built friendly ties with other members. Levy here already liked him and being kind soul wanted to help. And it worked. :)

_I would be glad to see reviews. If you find mistakes, let me know, it will be appreciated. Any feedback is welcome and precious for me._


	8. The note

**The note**

* * *

'I like you!' was scrawled on a little piece of brown colored paper. He found it on his usual table this morning when he came to the guild. Just 3 words in a large unsteady looking letters. Who could write this?

He sniffed the note – nothing familiar either. There were traces of oil, metal, dirt and sweets. Man searched his memory again – nothing. He couldn't remember mage, who smelled like this.

Maybe wrong address? Hardly possible, this table was his and Lily's. It was established long ago and well known throughout the Guild.

Dropped by accident? Not likely, it was lying almost in the center. Few mages ever came here, except Mira (she had to, it's her duty to bring him food), Juvia and tiny bookworm. Can it be hers? Gajeel looked at note again, snorted then sighed. There were no chances this clumsy handwriting was produced by her hand. He sighed again, noticed it this time, cursed and froze. What the hell he signed for? Does he wish that bookish shrimpy girl likes him? Is he sick?

As a very unwelcome answer started to stir somewhere deep in his mind he mentally rammed it with his iron fist.

Not!

No way in hell!

Attention switch! Quick!

What was he thinking about before? Yeah, origins of this note. Could it be prank? Yes, it probably what it is!

He crumpled paper into a ball, intending to throw it in the nearest trash bin, but instead hit Lily, who flew to their table right at that time.

"Hey!" Exceed shouted, then picked up little paper ball. "What is it?"

Gajeel grimaced: "Some bullshit."

"Oh," Black cat's brows shot up, he unfolded paper and smiled: "I see."

Dragon Slayer grimaced again, but for some reason tint of pink found its way to his cheekbones.

"It's probably Salamander's prank or something. Throw it in trash!"

"Why rush?" Pantherlily had a decidedly mischievous expression on his face. "Especially if it's not a prank and some girl worked courage to confess to you. Any preferences, Gajeel?"

"Shut it! The hell you…" Dragon Slayer stopped abruptly, noticing exceed's pointed look toward guild's doors. He followed Lily's gaze and saw smiling bookworm, who stood there, looking directly at him.

"Shit!"

"It means you excited or terrified? Hard to guess with this capacious vocabulary of yours."

Damn cat mocked him!

He growled.

"Watch it, Lily! I…"

"Kxm," Exceed artificially coughed and Gajeel had to fall silent again. Levy approached, was really close now, waving and smiling even brightly at them.

"Morning Gajeel, Lily!" She greeted them warmly, directed her eyes to Dragon Slayer and inquired:

"Well, what do you say?"

'_What she is talking about?'_

"Do you have an answer for me?"

'_She can't talk about IT!'_

"Answer?" Gajeel changed color, staring at girl.

"Yes! About my note." She patiently repeated. "So, it's 'yes' or 'no'? What did you decide?"

'_That can't be it!'_

'_So straightforwardly, directly and in the middle of the guild?'_

'_She and me?'_

'_And why the hell my chest feels as someone placed a bubbling tickling shit in it?'_

He became dumb. Literally. He couldn't open his mouth, couldn't utter single word, continuing to stare at her.

Several minutes passed and Levy apparently took it as a "no". Her joyful smile faded, but she managed to smile again, this time with a suppressed sadness, and said:

"It's okey, if you didn't want to. I was hoping you agree, but I understand."

She turned to go, but Lily, who all this time glared at his partner with a particularly fierce look, stopped her.

"Levy, wait, Gajeel…"

She interrupted him:

"It's ok, Lily, really, I'll just talk with someone else. Gray or Natsu, Elfman, perhaps one of them is free. There are still enough options for me."

'_Enough options?'_

This untied Gajeel's tongue.

"What?" He almost roared: "Natsu or Gray?"

"I beg you pardon, Levy." Exceed mumbled equally bewildered.

"Yes, they are both strong." She answered matter-of-factly. "Just what I need. There are a lot of other strong men in the Guild, any of them will do. I preferred it to be you," She smiled at him again, "Thought maybe you want to, but it seems I have to pick up someone else."

'_Any of them will do?'_

'_ANY OF THEM WILL DO?'_

It may be masochistic urge, but he needed to clarify this.

"So you preferred it to be me, but not mind if it will be Salamander, Stripper or someone fucking else?" Gajeel's voice now practically dripping with venom. "I got it right?"

'_Why the hell this shit infuriates me so much?'_

"Yes," She answered bluntly, brown eyes looking sincerely at him as if this "doesn't matter who" was a norm for her. "You were my first choice."

'_Oh, yeah?'_

"But if you are not available, I need to have someone else."

'_This simple? Bitch!' _

He didn't understand why he was so pissed, but he barely was able to hold his rage. It grew up and broke through.

"You!" He snapped at her: "Get out of here!"

Levy's eyes widened: "I don't understand…"

"Get the fuck out of here! And never come again! You hear? Don't ever approach me again!"

He heard how disdainfully his voice sounded but he doesn't care. This deceitful whore didn't deserve anything else!

"Stop!" Lily shouted, breaking free from his stupor, but it was too late. Tears flooded girl's eyes, but she jerked her head up and stated firmly, despite obvious hurt in her voice:

"Fine!"

And she rushed out of the guild.

Exceed made a move to fly after her, but changed his mind and turned to his companion. Gajeel still looked extremely pissed, but there was other feeling in his eyes and it stopped Lily from scolding him to hard.

"Go after her!"

"What?"

"Go! If you apologize right away, all can be fixed without repercussions."

"Apologize? Are you insane, cat? Apologize after what she just said? The fuck?"

"For god sake, Gajeel, didn't you understand she was talking about something different, not this note?" He pointed to brown paper still clad in his paw. "Did you really think she would treat you or someone else like that?"

'_Would she?'_

'_Previously she never…'_

'_Maybe cat is right?'_

'_No!'_

'_She said directly…'_

'_But if…' _

He felt powerful wave of relief and hope.

'_The hell_?'

"Good morning, guys!" Barmaid's sister walked to them, small neatly folded square of paper in her hand. He spotted "To Gajeel" prettily written on top of it and dim extremely unpleasant feeling appeared in his guts.

"Levy left message for you yesterday, she asked Mira to transfer it. But there were a lot of customers and Sis missed you. Sorry for delay. Here it is."

She handed paper to him and retreated.

"Fuck!"

He did and didn't want to open it.

Lily waited patiently. Then he took it, opened and read aloud.

"Hello!" The note said. "Gajeel, I have a favor to ask. The job I had picked earlier today required me to locate journal of one mage. I managed to discover it, but there is big metal stove above, I can't lift it. If you have time tomorrow, can you help me, please? It located not far from Magnolia, we can reach the place in 2 hours by foot and I'll share reward with you. 50 000 jewels it will be. Also there is another benefit you can derive from it. Stove is made of iron, in a good condition, so you can take it, if you want. Will meet you at the guild tomorrow morning. Hope, you'll agree. Levy"

"Fuck!"

"This time I agree. But," Lily became thoughtful for a few moments: "There is a positive side in this. Think about your reactions. Maybe it will enlighten you about something."

"Enlighten? Enlighten about what?"

Lily rolled his eyes and muttered few unpleasantries about dense Dragon Slayers.

"Just revise what happened and think! I'll go and ask Mira, maybe Levy reported to her location of this stove." And he flew toward the bar.

Left alone, Gajeel made effort to gather his scattered wits to follow Lily's advice but was interrupted by tug at his pants. Glancing down, he saw shooters kid – what was her name – looking at him expectantly.

"What do you want, kid?"

Probably not the nicest greeting, but his head was too occupied with Levy and these damn notes.

The girl didn't seem disconcerted and didn't let go of his pants.

"Mister Dragon," She started: "You usually sit at this table, right?"

'_Xm, why she is curious about it? Kid's pry, perhaps_.'

"Yeah."

"And cute black kitty with round ears also sits with you?"

'_Cute kitty? She meant Lily_?'

"Yeah."

"And today you are here from early-early, right?"

"Yeah."

"And kitty is with you?"

'_What all those damn questions for_?'

"What do you want, kid?" He asked again.

Asuka got embarrassed and tightly clutched his pants.

"Did kitty see my note?"

'_Note?_ _Another one? God dammit_!'

"Your note?"

"Yes," Little girl fussed with his pants. "I left it here, for him, yesterday."

It clicked at last.

'_Oh, fuck!'_

"Lily!"


	9. You are important for me

**A/n **_This is continuation of the previous one "The note". I didn't initially plan to continue that, by as ideas about different ways how Gajeel and Levy can broke through the barrier which sapareted them and start to get closer appear in my head I can''t do but fintasize about it. Besides I could't leave Levy unhappy, right?_

* * *

**You are important for me**

'_Stop it! Stop it right now!_' She tried again to compose herself. Again failed, tears continued to flood her eyes, obscuring her view. Not that she knew where she was anyway or how much time had passed, was it still morning or not.

She was so upset that after leaving Guild hall she continued moving, at first running then dragging somewhere in pitifully miserable state, his words still thundering in her head. She vaguely registered several passers-by, who asked something, probably worried by her crying face, and even managed to answer some polite nuisance to easy their concern. But tears continue to fall, heart to ache and mind to search any reasonable explanations.

Why he behaved this way?

He is always rude, that's for sure. Arrogant, insensitive, obnoxious sometimes. But never this much, not in such words, with so disgustingly sounded intonation.

What did she do to deserve this?

Was it something in her note?

Mentioning of Natsu?

Maybe she just approached him at the wrong time?

What was it?

She needed to understand, she really needed to understand because it was important, damn it. He was important… even if she initially didn't want it this way and spent unimaginable amount of time trying to change it, to reason herself out of this stupid growing attraction. Because there is no point to hope it can lead to something. It is impossible with him.

'_Stop it_!' She was angry with herself, sick of crying, feeling particularly weak and hated this sensation. Maybe it was the reason – her lack of physical strength? Yes, knowing him it can be it, but could such cause justify his disdainful reaction?

She raised her right hand and punched hard on her left arm. Physical pain is good distraction from mental or emotional discomfort. She learned it from him. It worked partially, so she raised her hand again, only to find it blocked by someone's stronger arm.

"Don't. Please."

She still couldn't clearly see, but this voice she'll recognize everywhere. It was him, standing near, holding her. Silence fall, as she turned stiff, trying to collect her affected emotions.

"Levy, listen, I… I shouldn't have... It's wrong… I…" Short stuttered speech came. It didn't bring much sense or relief, but she could hear that he was trying. Usually it was enough for her, but this time not. This time she didn't want to swallow his insult. For once in her life she didn't want to be forgiving.

Script Mage raised her hand, which was free, and wiped away her tears. They slowed, although continued to fall, but she could see him now. He looked sullen, mouth shut, eyes pained and worried. Her hurt instantly shifted to concern. She couldn't help it, she couldn't, but it doesn't mean that she's going to show it. Not this time!

She took a deep breath, decision formed and ready for execution. '_It's needed to be done and I can do it_! _I can_! _I will_!' Levy steadied her face as much as she could, sucked another breath and carefully got her captured hand free. He didn't try to opposite it.

Words had refused to leave her mouth, but she forced them.

"I understood that such insignificant thing isn't worth your time. I won't bother you anymore, don't worry, Gajeel."

It was painful, so much, because despite her conviction she still had hope. Lately he seemed less distant, he even willingly helped her with few trifles and she often caught him looking her way and hoped that one day… No, he just proved she should get rid of this hope. And better to kill it completely!

"And…" it was so hard to utter these words "What you said, I think it makes sense, it's for the best. I wanted to be friends," '_and more, so much more_' "but seems it's too difficult to overcome all differences between us. I'll do as you wish. I… goodbye, Gajeel."

It feels like the world she lives in has become lifeless and dull. She knew what he means for her, but till this moment didn't realize to what extent this feeling has grown, didn't understand how painful it would be to cut the unwarranted hope she had.

She turned on her stiff legs and managed to make a several steps, struggling not to collapse. Her chest was hurting so much, tears started to pour again, but she kept repeating that all this will pass, it will be easier in time.

Another few steps and she felt close presence behind her back, light aura of iron scent and tentative touch, very brief and feather like, to her shoulder.

"Levy, it's not what I want. …I don't want it… to end. Never did."

"Gajeel," she didn't know what she felt anymore. She tried to whip around and face him, but his hands were keeping her in place. Rough fingers felt heavenly on her bare skin. They were warm, scabrous, but so unexpectedly tender in touch, sending amazing sensations through her stressed over sensitive body.

"Shit I said earlier, forget it." He continued low and stammering. "I was enraged, out of my fucking mind. I thought that… you were talking about… something else. I didn't see your note by that time, demon's sister brought it after I… you… left. But anyways I shouldn't behave like this, yell at you, throw that shit at you. S… sorry."

"Gajeel," she tried again, but his hands stopped her once more, tightening slightly.

"Don't. It's hard enough this way."

She dropped her attempts and felt his palms relaxed a little.

"I know I am not good as a person and as… a friend, I am suspicious, easily irritable, fast with my fists and tongue. Fuck, I even didn't grasp how you managed to deal with me all this time. But I am grateful. Really. For the friendship you gave me. And the warmth."

His hold became a little stronger again and she was thankful for it. Hearing this made her feel cotton-like, and she already used almost all her strength. But Levy gathered all what was left, she couldn't miss opportunity like that. He had never before shared his real thoughts with her and she absorbed every word, they made her cry. But it was entirely different kind of tears.

Then he added another part and her world crumbled again.

"Aside from Lily… you are the most important person in my life. I want you know that. Remember it in case if I'll say or do something shitty again. I'll try not to, but, fuck… Promise that you'll remember."

She wanted so much to turn around and hug him, but she knew that he would be uncomfortable with that. She can hear how out of his comfort zone he was now and didn't want to make it harder for him. So she slowly raised one of her hands, she could only move in slow motion anyway, placed it above his and press lightly.

"I'll remember, Gajeel."

He produced breath hitched noise and after short silence warily asked:

"So we are still friends?"

"Yes, we are."

"Good," She can distinguish relieved notes in his voice. "Now tell me where this stove is, I'll take care of it and you can read or take a rest or something."

She gave him address and he hurriedly departed, still without letting her take a single glance at him. But truthfully she needed time to make herself move. She was exhausted from crying and mental pain, her body achy, legs unsteady. But his words and tone with which he pronounced them reached the bottom of her heart and set hope which gave her new type of strength, shook and filled her whole being.

Later, when tear-stained but smiling happily girl had made it back home and Lily brought her mage's journal and pleaded Gajeel's case she wholeheartedly assured him that all was ok. She wanted to know what he had told her he misunderstood, but decided to postpone it till later. Now she wanted to make something for him, let him know that things are good between them, thank him for opening up and she thought that she had a perfect idea.

Next morning when Gajeel came to Guild, he was greeted by a white paper lying on his table. He flinched a little, remembering awful events of previous day, which resulted in sleepless self-reproachful night, but then spotted words "to Gajeel" written by familiar hand and something shining which was beneath paper. Carefully lifting it he saw iron heart in the middle of which dragon was inscribed. He took it in his hand, enjoying the smell and feel of her magic, and shifted his attention to paper, there was something written on it. He read and his breath hitched.

"You are also important for me, very important. Please, remember it and don't make wrong assumptions. And, if you ever would like take a mission together I will be glad. Your friend, Levy."

"Well, this one is clear enough even for you" Lily teased good-naturedly, looking at note over his shoulder. "And if I were you, I would focus on the first sentence, Gajeel, and finally do something about it!"

"What do you mean… what to do, Lily?" It was the closest to the shy expression that Lily had ever seen on Dragon Slayer's face.

"Start with being more attentive, talk with her a little using words, you usually only grumble and shrug – that's not the most encouraging way in communication with someone. And about the mission – it's good idea to get closer. I even can go with you. For the first time. If you need me, I mean."

"I…" Gajeel was torn between temptation and insecurity, interaction with other people was area, where he felt himself incompetent as a nutshell. "What if I'll do something wrong again?"

"Surely you'll do," Lily even didn't attempt to reassure him. "But it is the only way to learn. And you are lucky, because she not only understands this peculiarity of yours, but also is a very kind and forgiving sort of person. So, all will be okey. But you have to drop your distant attitude and start to act. Enough of that sulking and waiting!"

«Ok…key"

"Good!" Being in his normal for Earthland small form Lily felt amused teaching his rather huge partner how to talk with girls. "So when she'll arrive you start a conversation with her. Ask about her mission, last book she read, books she wants to read, her favorite book, anything about books – it is easy to find a topic to capture Levy's attention."

"Yeaaah" Gajeel wasn't so sure. Of course, they talk more often lately and even a lot, but as Lily said it was she who always approached him and she did all the talking. He was a man of action, but this form of initiative unsettled him and caused disturbing sensations in his guts.

Life was merciful to him today, not letting him to drown in nervous anticipation. Levy soon shoved up and immediately came to them, bringing along her usual warm and cheerful atmosphere. She asked if she can sit here, placed her small pile of books and narrated how she accomplished her last job by Lily's request. After that she started to read silently and after several pointed glares from Lily and 15 more minutes to work up his guts Gajeel managed to ask her some question.

'_Hm, I was military commander in Edolas and became love advisor in Earthland. Unexpected change of occupation'_ Lily muttered under his breath while watching how Gajeel, awkwardly and stammering, tried to ask blue haired girl about her books. Levy answered happily not noticing or, as Exceed strongly suspected, purposely chose not to notice man's struggles, and Iron Dragon Slayer gradually relaxed. Their conversation continued and soon Lily saw Gajeel started to smile, then heard his laugh.

'_Yes, it definitely will be ok.' _Exceed resumed his thinking_. 'And it will be nice to have female at our home._' This thought led to contemplating how much he would benefit from Gajeel and Levy more close relationship: clean house, normal food, civilized conversations, more content Gajeel, closer participation in Guild's life, more various missions, more time for his own business… – he definitely wouldn't mind these blessings in his life.

Wise little cat smiled meaningfully and start to devise different ways he can help his partner with his love affair.


	10. Touch me

ADULT CONTENT

* * *

**Touch me**

"Lev, baby," I felt his hot breath on my neck as his hoarse whisper reached my ear. "You awake?"

I barely was, it's still dark, air is refreshingly cold and stars are gleaming through canopy of leaves above our little campsite. We are on a way back from our first joint mission.

I want to return to my sleep, but he is slightly trembling near me, and I wonder what's wrong. The job required few fights, but we conducted them efficiently and fast, with our goal in minds, and he wasn't seriously injured. Or maybe he was just managed to hide it from me.

"Yes, Gajeel, what is it?"

He seems unsure, but after a moment breathed his answer.

"I had a dream about us. Fuc… lovemaking." He paused clearly struggling to choose his words. "Woke up in the middle turned on as hell. Can you… can you touch me? Please, baby!"

Mix of emotions dashed through me. I was thrilled and terrified. We were intimate couple of times before. Well, sort of, just a light touches over clothes. I was nervous and he didn't push me, saying softly that he can wait. And this direct plea made me feel lightheaded.

He gingerly took my hand and placed it on his chest. Hot skin under my fingers, there are nothing on him under the blanket, except boxers he slept naked. I felt constriction of muscles caused by my touch. It's fascinating. I longed to touch him, dreamed about it, and for a long time, but was scared that I won't be able to please him with my complete lack of experience.

"Here" he moved my hand closer to his nipple. "But…" I can't bring myself to look him in the eyes, but can feel him struggling trying to control his desires. "Only, if you want it. If it's… ok with you."

"It is." I manage to whisper.

He released my hand, laid on the back, eyes closed. For several seconds I stay unmoved, just looking at my hand on his chest, mesmerized by the beauty of defined lines. His body is so sculptured, like made with utmost attention by some masculinity worshiping god. Than my fingers proceed further, touching flat disk. I slightly raised them and brushed over nipple. His body jerked, both arms shoot for me, but he put them away.

"Oh, fuck, more. Kiss it. Ahh…" He moaned. "Please, baby."

I still was scared and not sure, but his body reaction, words and shuddered breathing encourage me enough to proceed. I want to caress him. Screw my shyness! I want it so much.

I lowered my mouth, touching small button with my tongue, then gingerly fully covered it with my lips, pressed a little bit stronger and tried to suck. His skin was a little sweaty, adding salt in his natural metal scent. It honestly surprised me it felt so good, I inhaled deeply, letting myself to dive into the smell. I moved my palm to his other nipple, squeezed it slightly and gave the first mild nip. Gajeel moaned again, loader under me, and I suddenly registered strong desire to hear more of these sounds.

With mouth and one arm glued to his nipples I raised my other hand to his cheek, stroked it along with his partly opened lips and slowly started to run my fingers lower. Oh my, his neck, shoulders, chest, all these muscles under scarred hot skin felt so good, I need to feel him all, every part of this deliciously muscled body.

I never was near man's intimate zones before, and Gajeel was my first in every kind of such actions. My hands are trembling, but I can't stop, I need to touch and fondle his body.

I reached the boxers and stared at the bulge, which towered temptingly, asking me to direct my attention here. I touched it through the material and instantly felt it twitch. I stroked stronger. It responded again. I need to see it!

I grabbed and pulled off his boxers and hardly restricted myself from grabbing his manhood. It was hard, big, with few drops of precum glistering on the tip, God, it looked fantastic.

I read several books about sex, wanted to know at least theoretically what to do in bed when I and Gajeel started dating. But books didn't prepare me for this, I was overwhelmed with desire and need for this marvelous body, which lay beside me naked.

I firmly took his penis near the base, allowing my other hand to wander over his stomach, hip and buttock, then lowered my head and leaked precum. The taste was unusual, but his smell in this zone is delicious. I wanted more, so I circled the head with my tongue then traced alongside the vein and back, next opened my mouth as wide as I could and put his cock inside and moaned, unable to contain my pleasure.

Was I supposed to enjoy this so much? I know guys love blow-jobs, but I never thought doing it can give woman so much pleasure. I wanted to suck him off, enjoyed the feeling of his cock in my mouth and tried to accommodate more of him to give him more pleasure.

"Ahh, baby… Yeah… suck me…don't stop… fuck…" Gajeel whispered trough panted moans.

His right hand found my head, holding my locks, occasionally pressing harder, his hips are trusting in my mouth slightly. Oh, God, and I actually wanted him to do this, I wished he use more strength, to pounce on me, to own my mouth. I wanted… oh, God! Where did all these desires come from? Previously I never… I felt Gajeel's cock throbbing in my mouth. I need more! Harder! Oh, God!

I couldn't voice my desperate need but somehow he understood.

His hips started to move faster, not deep enough to hurt my throat, but enough to feel my mouth completely, to let me fully feel him. And I wanted to feel him, taste him, drink him. I wanted him to take me, to fuck both my pussy and my mouth.

"I am going to cum, Lev" he whispered, giving me time to withdraw, if I want. I absolutely didn't! I want to feel everything, to experience the taste, the sensation – all thing, which I already was sure would be incredible. So I more firmly gripped his buttock, digging my nails in it, and sucked hard, letting my saliva to escape and drop on his balls, feeling mind whirling sensation as his liquid started to invade my mouth.

Oh god, I didn't want it to end. Sucking softly and moaning while Gajeel's cock pulsated in my mouth, I found myself completely lost in this pleasure. Few droplets of his cum slid down my chin, creating burning tingling on the way, I swallowed the rest and licked him clean, continuing to fondle the zone with my tongue. My overflowed brain vaguely registered that Gajeel's strong arms were gently pulling me up, till my face where near his and he started to kiss me with incredibly tender slow kisses.

"Thanks, baby" he breathed into my skin, pressing my body to his while nuzzling and caressing. His still wet cock pressed against my burning core, a source of sinfully strong desires.

I lowered my mouth to his neck, unable to stop, and started lightly kiss him here. Lust burned inside me, but I didn't know how to say, how to ask. Despite what I just did I felt shy and hot moisture that threatened to make a puddle between my legs only intensified my self-frustration.

His hands were caressing my sides, pausing at the end of small top which I was wearing. He shifted slightly and now was hovering a little above me, kissing my neck under the jaw. I gripped his back, vaguely realizing that I was pulling him to me with all my strength, needed to feel him closer.

One of his palms slipped down my stomach and stopped on the panty line. '_Lower, please, lower_' I begged in my mind, almost whining when I felt his fingers started to withdrawal.

"Baby, do you want me to touch you too?" His voice whispered softly in my ear.

"Y…yes, yes, please!" was my embarrassingly eager reply. I was desperate for his touch, unable to contain myself any longer.

His lips returned to my mouth and in the same time his fingers slipped into my panties, slowly playing with a turf of hair I had there, than in a swift motion settled between my neither lips. Gosh, I am so wet and his palm is so hot, it's feels divine. _'More, touch me more, please, honey_!'

After few light strokes I shocked myself by grabbing his hand and pressing it to my pussy roughly. "H…harder, Gajeel!" My voice huskily uttered my lustful request.

I am sure my face is all red, but I don't care.


	11. Thanks, Juvia

**Thanks, Juvia!**

* * *

"Gajeel-kun should confess."

Gajeel choked on the beer he was consuming, spluttered it, started to cough, lost his balance and nearly fell off a bench he was currently sitting at.

"What the hell are you talking about, woman?"

He glared at his companion, eyeing her with mildly irritated look. They set together at the table, his table, as he claimed it, which stood a little aside from the rest, in one of the dimmed corners of the guilhall, away from noise and never stopping insane antics of this insane guild.

"Gajeel-kun should confess that he likes the guild. Juvia can tell. Juvia noticed."

Beautiful young woman with a blue wavy locks, pale face and sad eyes who shared table with a large frowning man, smiled brightly at him, disregarding his intimidating glare completely. She had long ago learned to look behind his brooding facade, pulling out things, which he successfully hid from the rest of the world. And, despite his grumblings, he let her.

Gajeel providently put his mug aside, leaned closer to her and hissed after quickly inspecting the hall for curious eyes and big ears.

"What kind of shit EXACTLY are you trying to feed me now?"

"Gajeel-kun likes Fairy Tail." Juvia also possesed a filter sifting his rough words. She never felt offended by his harsh speeches and rude attitude. It was defensive shell which he grew around himself over the years, much like her endless rain.

"Gajeel-kun spends here all his days."

"Tsk. Have nothing better to do."

"He bought new fancy suit."

"Needed one."

"His hair now is always clean."

"Easier kept this way."

"He watches Natsu."

"Want a rematch with moron. Needed knowledge."

"He also watches others."

"Same. Needed knowledge about their powers, weaknesses and stuff."

"Gajeel-kun's mouth smiles when he watches others."

"What?"

"Juvia saw. Just now Gajeel-kun smiled when he was looking at Wendy and Levy."

Man's eyes widened and turned toward his weird-speaking friend, than drifted back to previous object and, oh horror, he distinctly felt how his lips stretched a little, attempting to smile. But, dammit, it wasn't his fault. It is just the sight was too… too… unusual, yeah unusual, that's why it caught his attention and made him to wear this sappy smile. He doesn't smile; he frowns, looks indifferent and grins. 3 face expressions, no more, no less. Period. Yeah, no fucking goofy smiles.

"Gajeel-kun is smiling again."

'_Dammit_!'

He looked around the hall, trying to find a distraction from two captivating bluenettes, who giggled and talked in low voices several tables ahead, but his eyes were pulling back, enchanted, and to his immense irritation he once again lost control over his face muscles. But then smaller of the blue haired duo raised her head, which was previously inclined over the table, where she and Levy were fishing for something among colorful sea of pictures, and nodded to him. And Gajeel felt himself nod in response. _What the hell? Since when he participates in friendly gesture's exchange with someone?_

"Gajeel-kun wishes to join them." Juvia's voice seeped into his ear like gentle flow of water. "Gajeel-kun can do that, they won't mind."

"Woman, I don't…"

"Wendy-chan sees the older brother in Gajeel-kun. And Levy-chan likes him too, albeit in other way."

"WHAT?"

"Levy-chan thinks that Gajeel-kun is attractive. Juvia knows."

Iron Slayer felt sudden fit of dizziness and grabbed the table to prevent himself from falling. After the fog deserted his head he turned to Juvia only to find that she wasn't here anymore. Where did she go, dammit? Oh, hell, he should have guessed. Of course she plotted something, going to the others two bluenettes and three of them are now in the middle of some excited discussion.

He saw how Wendy clasped her hands in delight, eagerly nodding her head and Levy glanced at him with her big shining eyes, blushing slightly. Than three girls exchanged a couple of more words and Juvia left, slowly heading back to Gajeel's table.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, scrutinizing her approaching calm face, than lost his cool and barked "What?", uncomfortable with a dreamy expressions that has been dancing in her eyes.

"Levy and Wendy are sorting pictures to decorate the hall. Juvia informed them that Gajeel-kun is willing to help with frames."

"Wiiilling to hhhhelp? FFrrames?…" He stuttered. _He stuttered, god dammit! He never stutters and… what the hell is this heat on his cheeks? Is this a blush?_

"Gajeel-kun's magic is capable to make beautiful things. It will be nice to see our guildhall adorned in Gajeel-kun's tough iron frames."

Although flattered with suggestion, he growled nevertheless and was about to protest indignantly but caught Levy's eyes, which were now directing at his face, looking timid and inviting. And instantly his ass proceeded to get up, fully intending to drag him to girl's table by its own decision.

The third blue haired girl gave him encouraging nod, stating matter-of-factly despite his pointedly displeased appearance "Gajeel-kun wants to be closer to his guildmates. Juvia helps."

"Whatever!" Was his only not very grateful response.

The man gulped remains in his mug, snorted loudly and headed off to the table where two excited girls were now waiting. As he passed her he spared his loyal Phantom's comrade a quick appreciating glance. He didn't say anything, but between them it wasn't needed.

'_Thank you._'

'_You are welcome, my friend.'_


	12. Take me

Levy, Gajeel

M

**Take me**

* * *

Ice cube agonizingly slow slid down her skin. It traveled from a sensitive spot behind her ear, teased the side of her neck, left cold tingled path along her collarbone and proceeded lower, lower, till reached the mound of her right breast. Here it rested few endless seconds, then started to circle the globe repeatedly as a predator haunting around his caught prey. She leaned forward, wanting to feel his fingers holding it and instantly the ice disappeared to land in swift motion accurately on her nipple, forcing her to arch her back wantonly and moan huskily with parted lips.

"Ahh..."

Script Mage sounded shaky and aspirated, her chest ablaze under assault of ice rubbing the pick, melting against her skin, wetting it with burning chilling. Sensation intensified when she felt hot breath hovered above her other nipple, just breath, teasing promise of coming touch. He blew on it, watching how light caress hardened the button more then covered it with his lips and immediately began to suck, occasionally adding light bites with his sharp teeth.

"Ahh..."

It is divine to be caressed by him.

He never should stop, never his palms and mouth should disengage from her body.

She never can have enough!

"Ahh..."

Her hands flied and grabbed his shoulders despaired to touch any part of him she could reach. She lost one hand in his hear, letting the other move along his skin and tried to pull him up wanting to bring something of him, any part, closer to her hungry mouth. He didn't budge, didn't react, concentrating solely on her breasts. The tongue swirled the nipple again slightly rougher this time and ice continued to melt, prompted the drops to roll down her side. Then the remains of frozen water unexpectedly left her skin only to appear moment later on her underbelly.

"Ahh..."

it was the area where her inner heat blazed the most, making her skin oversensitive to each touch. And, as chilling drops hastened down to her shamelessly parted throbbing legs, she felt powerful wave of approaching orgasm, crashing down, threatening to engulf her and he even didn't put a single finger on or near her womanhood yet.

Laud moan broke from her lips, drumming all over the space. It was so lewd it startled her, Script Mage jumped and froze in her tangled bed, trying to regain her sense, her sight slowly adjusting to dim light. She was inside her tent, entangled in her shits, aroused, sweaty and alone. Total silence surrounded her, thick and dark, except for the hammering of her frantic heartbeat.

She glanced at the entrance of her tent, still as she left it when she got inside. The space around seemed intact, equally silent and quiet. '_He heard __or not__?_' Her dream was so vivid and wet and their tents were strategically placed rather close. What would he do if he heard? She closed her eyes imagining that his massive muscle form slipped through entrance and approached her bed, starring at her with lust. Then he would wordlessly throw himself on her, trapping her under his deliciously heavy weight, squeeze her in his mighty arms and start to kiss, passionately, impetuously, using his tongue and teeth. And she'll let him bite and suck, enjoying every mark he left on her skin, but she won't let his marvelous kisses to distract her from her main prize. She would instantly grab his belt and start to undo it to free his cock. And in no time he is inside her, trusting frantically as wild with desire as she.

"Ahh" Levy moaned again, letting her imagination warm her up even more. Night clothes soaked through and this was extremely uncomfortable, so she removed them, completely naked and ready to go. Her hot dotted with sweat chest now exposed to chilly night air, blanket only hanging sloppily over her wet womanhood. She placed her hand on her clit and started to rub, trying to stay quit and discreet, but soon was so carried away that completely forgot to control the noises she was making. He felt here, right here, inside her. He…

Rushed steps and rustle of tent's door, which she never heard. Then gruff worried voice sounding pleasantly close.

"Levy, you all right? You moa..."

She missed when he hurriedly entered her tent and made a step toward her bed before freezing with open mouth when his brain at last registered what he was seeing. She looked at him, her oh so much desired dark muscle god, clad only in boxers, in all his sinful sexy glory.

Her tent is small and he is close, she could reach and her mind is so clouded that she just did so. Small fingers without hesitation grabbed the waistband of his underwear and tug him along. He is stunned so much that he succumbed automatically, nearly falling on her body.

"L..Levy," he tried again not sure what he wants to say. She is staring at him, his confused but already blurred with desire eyes, bare fast moving chest, hands that seems in a loss what to do with themselves and outline of his cock, eager and hard, making a bulge in his underwear. He called for her, begging for touch and she obliged, leaning on her elbows and bending forward. She palmed him, squeezed and stroked, seeing him shiver and gasp, stroked again, and his legs gave up, bringing him at last at her full disposal.

And instantly her arms twisted around him and she laid her mouth on the nearest place to it and began her worshiping of his trembling incredible body. He still in shock but slowly started to respond groping her flesh, accompanying the process with long husky growls.

"Gajeel," Levy was too aroused to bother about proprieties and shyness and everything else and she grabbed the waistband of his boxers again and yanked them off his body. She pulled his buttocks closer, adjusting her legs, and grabbed his length, guiding him to her entrance.

"Please, I want to be yours."

Looking straight into his eyes she whispered her deepest wish and his breath hitched. Everything froze but it was a short act. Then he growled and pounced on her, fulfilling her request in one powerful motion.

"Ahh..."

"Fuck! Oh, fuck, Levy!"

"Yes! Yes! Ahh,... more, Gajeel, more!"

It was divine to be caressed by him.

To be fucked by him is even better.

And she's not going to stop, never going to stop!

Now, when she got him, she'll never let him go.

* * *

**A/n**

Council time.

Seems unlikely? Probably, you are right.

But quiet and shy persons are often hide interesting surprises, why deny Levy hers? Mashima granted his permision by skipping this piece of time. And, personally I like the image of such astounded Gajeel. :)


	13. First step

**First step**

* * *

"Umm… Gaj… ca… y… if… umm… I…pl…"

Someone's small voice mumbled inaudibly over his left ear.

He paid no attention, of course. These noisy morons. Insufferable fairies. Why it's so hard to kick into their thick heads that he doesn't want company? He's fine to be alone!

The voice came again, same slurred mumblings, stopping him in the middle of the gulp. He doesn't like to be bothered while eating and he particularly hated to be interrupted while drinking when the bear was so damn good. It started to really getting on his nerves, but he promised Makarov to behave, so instead of sending the iron bar to intruder's skull he just turned his head with a warning growl and was greeted by brown eyes. Large scarred brown eyes, which looked uncertainly at his angry red ones. The owner of these eyes, blue haired kid, this overpacked guild's other Dragon Slayer, seems purposely came here to talk to him.

"What?" He growled in his usual 'fuck off' tone. Yeah, she is a kid, Dragon Slayer and so on but who said that he wanted to talk with her?

"I…" Wendy tried again, but couldn't bring herself to pronounce what she had in mind. Gajeel's unfriendly look and voice completely discouraged her and although she expected this she couldn't help but felt upset. They were comrades, belonged to the same magic group and a rare one too, she felt the bond and hoped he did as well at least a little bit.

"Talk or leave!" Iron cad growled again, expecting her to tuck tail and run but Wendy stood her ground through started to tremble more visibly. She shut her eyes tightly and blurted out: "Please, train me! I need to be stronger in fights. Please!"

Gajeel slowly sat his mug on the table, turned fully to her, raised one brow and enquired almost inquisitively "What the hell are you talking about? I saw your breath attack, it's powerful as hell."

"Yes… no… yes, you right, my Dragon Slayer magic is strong, but it's not about it." Wendy hurriedly explained glad he didn't turn her away at once. "I want to improve my physical conditions. My air attacks need much space, otherwise they are destructive and Master said we can afford this, so I need to learn hand to hand combat and I thought you can help me. Please!"

"Why the hell you picked me?"

It really surprised him. A lot. He – teach kids? Good joke!

"You are Dragon Slayer as me and you are really good in this, not just strong but observant, tactical and accurate as well. I watched your fights." The girl added shyly.

Gajeel didn't look flattered at all.

"I am not a fucking charity, go ask pink haired moron."

"I did." She quietly admitted. "Natsu said I don't need to worry about this, he'll protect me any time."

"Yeah?" Sarcasm tangibly oozing out from black haired man. "So why the hell you still babbling about this?"

Wendy suddenly became red.

"I want to protect myself and my friends too! I am a Slayer like you, and I want to be strong, to be able to fight like you and Natsu can, I…"

She raised her small fists, hitting the air with it, and Gajeel felt unpleasant pricking in his gut. He raised his own hand and brought it closer to kid's forearm, giant in comparison to hers, causing the girl to jerk on, shut up and look at him.

Big scared but nevertheless determined brown eyes. Blue hair. Tiny so fragile limbs. Almost same height… Pricking intensified, bringing along violent irritation, disarray and disgust.

'_It was a job, god dammit, master's orders, he did what he had to do. She stayed alive, he didn't cripple her much, and he already settle the debt, he didn't intend to, course he owned her nothing, it was a fucking orders, but, still, he did. And… jeez, bloody fuck, why the hell he can't threw it out of his fucking mind_?'

Iron Slayer growled again than forced himself to focus on Wendy, who stood terrified, watching the string of his equally scary face expressions with frightened eyes.

"Listen, kid, you… I…" Gajeel struggled to sound more or less nice than spat irritatingly and growled low "I always train alone and not gonna change it for you or some other moron. And besides you…fuck… never mind, just go ask someone else."

He turned around quickly and headed outside, leaving the guildhall and Wendy in some kind of disappointedly bewildered state.

Iron Dragon Slayer intended to go home and drink non stop till his brain ceased to work but instead restlessly marched around Magnolia for several hours trying to calm rabid storm raging in his head. It was that night, again that night, it haunted him recently with double force and he couldn't understand why. '_He did nothing wrong! It was another of his usual jobs! Why the hell he feels so guilty hurting this weak insignificant girl_?'

More irritated than before he punched one or two walls to release some tension, darkness already thick enough to hide his wrathful antics from passersby's eyes. He needed to go home, to sleep, to smash something, to forget these big tearful eyes somehow, blue hair mixed with blood, small hands…

Enough! He is heading home! But first where the hell is he?

Gajeel looked around, eyeing his neighbourhood. He is not far from his gloomy cabin, good, just cut through this alley and…

"Hey, what the problem, sweety, don't look so severe at us! Are you not happy that we met at this lovely night?" Sticky and mawkish as old honey voice was heard slightly ahead.

He shrugged. Thugs. Typical shit for these dark outskirts.

But then

"Let me go! You knocked Carla, she needs help! Get out of the way!"

Gajeel merged with the wall and slowly proceeded ahead.

* * *

She still was upset that's why she left guildhall alone and considerably after dark, walked absentmindedly, paying no attention to her surroundings and let these malicious man sneak up on them, knock Carla and catch her off guard. They weren't particularly big, rather bulky with dirty torn clothes and unpleasant faces and the voice of the one who spoke sounded disgustingly sweet. Wendy wasn't scared, her magic can protect her from much serious trouble that 2 thugs, but they were in the living area, houses everywhere and she didn't want to cause destruction with her breath attack. She'll try to fight otherwise. The girl raised her hands, clenched them into fists and took a fighting stance. That caused a fit of mocking mirth from 2 criminals.

"Ha-ha-ha, sweety, you really want fighting us? Oh, you look so scary, these big fists and strong arms, ha-ha."

They laughed freely and hard pointing to each other at her till some seconds later a silent figure suddenly grown behind the girl. Tall eerie looking figure with something spiky around his head, huge caniniform teeth and a violent gleam in its red eyes. And when this terrifying creature soundlessly lifted its hands and turned them into metal spears, grinning invitingly, they unanimously let out a loud yelp and sprinted away for their life.

Wendy sensed someone else's presence instant before familiar gruff voice inquired "You all right, kid?"

"Gajeel!" She swiftly turned to him. "You helped me!"

"No." Iron mage stated with a stony face. "Just walked by."

Young Dragon Slayer brushed it off.

"You did! Thank you!"

"You deaf, huh? I. Walked. By."

Full force irritation pierced his voice but she found something else in his eyes, they no longer frightened her.

"Then thank you for walking by!" Wendy chirped, then remembered about Carla and rushed to her, immediately putting her right palm on exceed's head where the stroke fell.

"She will be ok" Sky Dragon Slayer informed the man, scooping her friend, Gajeel just shrugged, '_did she really expect him to worry about her cat_?"

He walked her wordlessly to the entrance of the alley and turned to leave, but stopped with a face half turned and barked angrily: "My workout starts everyday at 6. 2-3 hours, depends. Forest on western side. Don't be late, I am not a patient type!"

"Wha…" It took a second to sink in. "You…really? Oh… thank you, thank you, Gajeel!"

"And don't tell anyone, especially that flame brained moron. Got it?"

He looked defiantly at the wall, making holes in it with his glare.

"Yes, Gajeel, as you say!"

"No dress, no sandals! Clothes for exercise!"

"Yes!"

"And no whines. Prepare to work hard!"

"I'll do my best! You won't regret training me!"

"Hmmm…"

Finally he looked at her.

Big brown eyes. Surprised, unsure, but fear disappeared from them, instead curiosity and something else lit up and started to shine in their depth. Blue hair, slightly caressed by the wind. Tiny arm, raised as if wanting to reach him. Shy but warm and sincere smile.

Pricking appeared, intense and increasing, twisting his gut.

But,

It is a pleasant reminder this time.


	14. Staring

**Staring**

* * *

He was looking at him again. Why the hell was he looking at him?

It started 2 weeks ago, he caught intense glance. It repeated the next day, then the day after that and the next one too. Then he left for the mission and threw it out of his head. But the evening he had returned the staring was back and continued permanently every single day they both were in the guild. Gajeel tried to act, as this doesn't affect him although it surely does. Seriously what this ice-making stripper staring at him for?

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia anchored her ass on his bench, looking slightly more down than recently. "Juvia wants to go for a job today. Will Gajeel-kun accompany her?"

He jumped eagerly not even bothering to answer or nod, grab her hand and drag her out of the guild. He would go anywhere to avoid this creepy gaze, cause he is on his limit, wildly tempted to make sure that stripper won't be able to stare at him and anyone else at least for a couple of days. He pondered doing it almost daily in these two weeks, just one precisely aimed punch straight in the eyes, not too strong, only to force flesh swelling, it's a sensitive area, it easily swells, but…but he turned the page, started new one, which he wants to fill differently and he is determined to do it. That's why he forced himself to practice his patience instead. The guild just started to open up to him and unexpectedly it felt nice. He can't afford to mess it up by beating the ice bastard to the pulp. Yeah, it will be enjoyable, so much, but he turned the page. So away from temptations, idiots and their staring eyes.

Job wasn't long and hard, they returned same day. Juvia went somewhere, he again on his bench, back to the hall, pretending to ignore the world. But it feels like his back developed gaze catching radar. He didn't look, he just knows that the pantsless pervert is here and staring again. God dammit, what this moron can possibly want from him?

"Gajeel-kun" Juvia approached him in the couple of days, gloomy cloud above her head.

"What?" He barked, not wanting to deal with her rain. Why it returned anyway? It has to be something with that staring bastard. Did he managed to annoy her as well?

"Gray-sama can't take his eyes off Gajeel-kun." First drops fell. "Did Gajeel-kun become Juvia's love rival too?"

"WHAT?" Iron Dragon Slayer jumped, actually jumped on his bench. "Jeez, woman, are you lost the rest of your fucking mind?" '_How the hell such thought even entered her head_?'

He knew she likes to fantasize and her fantasies sometimes were... kxm... weird, but this?

"Gray-sama keeps looking at Gajeel-kun. All days. Why does he looks at him so much?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"How the hell I know what this damned stripper has in his damned mind?" _'Even don't want to guess. Seriously who expects something normal from the guy who parades bare assed in the guild every day?'_

"Juvia is so sad. She never thought she would lost her dear Gray-sama to Gajeel-kun. Did Gajeel-kun likes Gray-sama too?"

'_Oh yeah, if I didn't 'like' him enough before, I definitely do now. This conversation is just exactly the thing I dreamt about all my fucking life!_'

"For fuck's sake, stop saying that! I don't like this fucking stripper either way and sure as hell, that he can't stand me, like all these fairies here. Kept your imagination in check!"

"But Gray-sama hardly looks at anyone else now, only at Gajeel-kun."

'_Jeez, what I did today to deserve this?'_

"Woman, I said quit this shit!"

"Juvia can't. She mourns her love. But she'll try to be happy for Gajeel-kun."

"Dammit!"

He jumped on his legs, and literally dragged her to where ice pervert sat, muttering curses all the way. Gray's eyes kept locked at him and this infuriated Gajeel even more.

"What's your problem, huh? Spit it!" He confronted ice mage, still holding Juvia firmly, although she tried to hide behind his back. "I don't care about your fucking staring, you here all fucking insane, but it upsetting Juvia and that's I can't have. So, you now tell me what's wrong with you fucking head or I'll make it stuck in the nearest wall. Got it, Gray?" There was pure evil in tone with which Gajeel pronounced ice mage's name.

Gray glanced at Juvia quickly then returned his gaze toward Dragon Slayer and hissed in response. "That's what I want to ask you! What are two of you planning, huh?" He stated, glaring at Gajeel with his cold as shards of ice eyes.

This took taller man by surprise.

"Who's two? Plan what?"

Gray gestured to them and almost shouted "Don't play dumb, Metal Head! You, piece of rust, and your… your girlfriend!"

"My girlfriend?"

This statement was so unexpected and weird that he even didn't acknowledged insults. '_Is there some kind of mind infatuated illness in the air of the guild? They are all fucking mad!_'

"Yes!" For some reason Gray was far from composed too. "She is standing right beside you or you have another one? That's why you pretend not to notice that she is stalking me? Huh? Or you two decided to drag me into some kind of perverse game?"

'_Be nice, be nice, hands down, don't punch!'_ Iron Slayer commanded inwardly to himself, still processing the last piece of information Gray gave him. He slowly turned to Juvia, who looked ready to faint, took her to the nearest table, fixed here, then returned to Gray, genuine astonishment shining in his red eyes.

"Interesting indeed. I thought Salamander won the brainless prize. Just realized I was wrong."

He had lingered a little, knowing the consequences of the following words, which waited at the tip of his tongue, but pronounced them nevertheless. It was too good opportunity to miss. Yeah, he turned the page but he still enjoys good fight and this one promised to be intense just as he likes.

So, he leaned back a little, took a relaxing pose and inquired in a sweet sympathetic tone "Are you imbecile, Fullbuster?"

Exactly as expected Gray immediately turned white, causing black haired man's grin grew wider. To strengthen effect Gajeel added "Not that I doubt, especially after this brilliant piece of shit you brought, but still how do you manage to hide such astonishing level of intelligence for so long?"

Yeah, his calculation was right. Striper rushed at him, but he had enough time to dodge Gray's attack while finishing his speech. Ice mage was fast, but Gajeel was faster and, quite ironically for that particular situation, kept a cold head. His iron pillar collided with Grays' face, direct hit, straight into right eye. "That's for all your staring. And this" and Slayer prepared for next blow "for thinking shit about Juvia. She isn't my girl, dumbass, she is my FRIEND and I don't let anyone especially such moron as you talking shit about her!"

In less than an hour guildhall was in a complete mess. They smashed every item of furniture that can be broken, froze Mira's bar, deprived the windows of any hints of glass, cracked the door, forcing all guild members, who weren't fast enough to run away before the hell broke loose, to build a barricade on the furthers side.

Iron and ice flew in all directions, Gray's curses and Gajeel's evil snickering were heard from thick cloud of dust, which filled the place, a temperature considerably low, causing everyone except fighting duo to shiver from cold. Without Master, Erza and Natsu in the guild no one dared to interfere and try to stop them, the only option was to wait until they both exhausted their energy and hope that guildhall will still be standing by that time.

The building survived but when they were finally done, the hall looked like a tornado made a few rolls around it.

When the dust settled, Fairy Tail's mages saw Gajeel and Gray spread on the floor, looking no much better than a place itself, through Dragon Slayer had a satisfied grin on his face. Juvia squeaked and immediately sprinted to her beloved Gray, crying her concerns, causing ice mage's face to blush.

"So she isn't your girlfriend?" Pretending to ignore water mage's fussing, he quietly asked Gajeel who laid about meter from him.

Iron Slayer snorted. "Already told you – not!" '_Fuck, he's dumb. And without pants. Again. Charming guild mates I got here, right?_

"So," Gray continued, this time avoiding other man's gaze. "You don't mind if I we go together for a job or… somewhere else?"

"Why should I give a damn? Go the hell wherever you want!"

'_Why the hell is he even asking me this_? _Wait a minute, he means…? Holy shit, all this was because of THIS?'_

Gajeel raised on his elbow. It was his turn to stare at Gray.

"You are the biggest moron I ever saw! You beat even that flame brained pal of yours. Congrats! Juvia!" He turned to his blue-haired friend, who stayed a little away, trying not to interrupt, "Your butt-naked idiot wants to go on a date with you!" He informed the girl bluntly, who squealed and fainted at once. "See," he returned to Gray "this is how it is done. Now take her and go to hell out of my sight! And I won't help you to repair the hall, cause all this is your fucking fault!"

Gajeel tore himself from the floor and slowly headed to the bar for much needed drink, but found the thing trapped into thick layer of ice, most of the bottles broken.

"Gray!" He roared, enraged again.

'_I'll kill this bastard today_!'


	15. You have to do it, son!

Gajeel, Makarov - accommodation

* * *

**You have to do it, son!**

«I expect you to put all your energy into this, my boy».

«The hell? You crazy old chock! Why should I do something like that?»

«2 reasons. First — you need to improve your communication skills, you greatly need it, my boy, second – to reveal your good side (you have one, right?), to show your nakama that they can regard you as one of them. And personally I want to check if your famous iron manipulating skills are really as good as you claim or it's just a boasting and all you can create it's huge metal beams. I prefer to be closely acquainted with my children's abilities. Master's duties, you know."

"You, old tricky fucking greaser! I am not gonna do it! Never!"

"See, that's what I meant. Communication, boy, positive way of thinking, desire to be helpful and nice – you need to work on this. So, I suggest you start. Only one week left, 14 it's next Friday, don't waste time".

"Fuck! You, this insane Guild, everything! I quit! You won't make me pansy shit! I not gonna do anything for these fucking idiots! Nice, my ass! You really expect I'll agree? I refuse, you hear? Fuck!"

Curses were heard long after Gajeel left Makarov's office. Guild master peacefully remained on his deck, unperturbed and smiling. He assigned Iron Dragon Slayer with special mission – to make presents for his guildmates, to congratulate them with Valentine's. And, although he didn't mention it, he planned a reward, in case Slayer will manage to fulfill the mission.

Like a huge gloomy cloud, swearing non-stop, Gajeel moved through town toward his cabin. Streets emptied as he turned on them, citizens of Magnolia hurried to take cover inside buildings and waited until big scary Iron Slayer disappear from view. He has been living here only a month and even Fairy Tail mark didn't grant him fans yet. Not that he spent many efforts to change it.

Slamming the door so hard that it only by a miracle stayed at place, Gajeel collapsed on the sofa. He was fuming, frenzied, consumed with a murderous intentions. Turn Makarov into a steak, smash the whole guild, transform Salamander into handful of ash, chop Titania into pieces, scoop up all the rest and make fireworks with them! Oh yes, this will be so good. Multiple splashes, bright colors: red, green, yellow, blue… Maybe without blue, there is something disturbing about it. Oh, fuck, to hell all this!

Week had passed, no one saw their newest comrade in the Guildhall. No one was sorry or worried because of it. Besides, Valentane's was coming, everyone was cheerful, busy and rather glad that permanently brooding Slayer roamed somewhere else.

13th, deeply in the evening, shadowy figure leaked into Guildhall. It was big and dark, had red eyes with reptile slits, which usually looked unfriendly and tonight turned into two bloody menacing spots. Shadow carried some stuff like a big sack or box, in which something clanked and jingled repeatedly. Due to the late hours huge room was almost empty and uncustomary calm, Mirajane, after spending half the day preparing and placing decorations warned everyone that she personally will rip head of a person who dare even to think about fights or other types of destruction. So few remained Fairy Tail's mages behaved exemplary, quietly sitting and talking. Among late visitors were Gray, Wendy and Warren, occupied with discussing what surprises Master prepared for tomorrow's celebration.

Shadow, still unnoticed, hid at the dark corner. What plans it had? Is it aimed at spoiling Valentine's?

The honor to check this out first fell to Gray. Ice Mage was heading somewhere, probably home, when shadow blocked his way and with a barked sentence, in which Gray was able to identify only words "this" and "fuck", thrust something into his hands. All intercourse was so sudden and swift that he even hadn't opportunity to react. Shadow disappeared, Gray was left alone with something in his arms. It wasn't big but rather heavy. Stepping into more illuminated place, he examined it closely. It was kind of a belt, specially constructed to connect pants with shirt, in a way to prevent one piece of clothing be removed if the other was still on. It was delicate, firm and beautiful. And it was made of metal. Gray spent at least 5 minutes staying and looking dumbly at it.

Warren was next and he really was lucky that shadow overtook him near the bench. Something was put on his head, literally and rather forcibly put on, action made him to plop down and frieze. He dared to move only about 10 or 15 minutes later, starting with raising his hands and cautiously palpating what it was. Round, smooth, heavy, what it can be? Warren carefully pulled it off. Metal helmet? For what? And from Ga...Oh, God!

Wendy, who was invited to spend the night in one of spare rooms at the second floor, managed to reach the door, when shadow caught her.

"Hey, you, do you celebrate this love shit?" - Dark figure angrily asked her.

"Sorry, what?" - The girl squeaked, completely bewildered.

"I asked, if you celebrate this fucking love crap? Cause if you do, take this". And shadow put into her palms metallic figurine of Carla, her Exceed Cat, 20sm long graceful masterpiece, so beautifully made, that if not shining surface it may be considered alive.

"Oh… it's… oh" - Little Dragon Slayer couldn't say anything else, but seams shadow didn't want to hear anything at all, because its eyes sparkled angrily and with an irritated snort it disappeared.

Next morning was a very unusual for Fairy Tail. First and even second and third wave of visitors, opening the Guild's door, were greeted by Mira's screaming coming from the kitchen, where half laughing half crying barmaid was hugging huge amount of new dazzling sparkling cutlery. Forks, spoons, knives – it was impossible to say how many of them were there, probably enough to serve for the entire Guild. Mira was at heaven, all present mages, standing around, in shock.

As the day continued and more wizards came, more screaming of various nature were heard. Joyful from Lucy, who discovered amazing key-ring on her table; warlike from Natsu, whose beloved scarf somehow turned out to be decorated by a metal sign that said 'dumbass'; confused from Elfman, who got two statuettes: male and female. On the male one was an inscription – 'This is a man', on the female - 'This is NOT a man'. Erza found a new sheath, but she wasn't screaming, of course, she was at a dignified speechless state. Cana was half hidden inside her new personal tankard or barrel, if it belonged to someone else. She wasn't screaming as well, too busy producing happy gurgling. On the ShadowGear table towered a big box. Jet and Droy were waiting for Levy to open it. And when the Script Mage at last came half the Guild were dying to know what inside of it was.

Everyone was expected shelves or stands for books, everyone was wrong.

Inside was 2 pears of dumbbells, awful handwriting of attached notes said: 'For Speedy', 'For other guy' and a delicate bookmark 'For Bluehaired girl'. Jet and Droy choked with indignation, Levy took present with a timid smile. Yes, the giver still didn't know her name and his person was scary and contradictory at the least, but it was impossible not to admire his work – the bookmark was decorated with small calligraphic letters and, judging by his actual handwriting, it wasn't easy to do this. Dumbbells also were accurately made and have holders for comfortable grip. So he is observant and attentive. And definitely capable of much more than just to curse and to fight.

"Guys," - Script Mage addressed her gathered guildmates - "Let's give him something too. Maybe invite him to celebrate with us? What do you think?"

"Levy, nooooo" from Jet and Droy was drowned out by enthusiastic exclamations of approval from most of the rest. Pros were from Lucy, Mira, Wendy, Juvia, Cana, Bixlow, whose dolls were now placed in his new secure box, and even Natsu, who already torn a sigh from his scarf and, blessed kind soul, completely forgot about it.

Makarov, quietly observing the whole scene from a second floor, smiled to Gajeel, who stood nearby in a pose of a disinterested statue with a stone face.

"You heard them, go ahead. It will be a big party: dancing, charades, and, of course, lots of love – typical celebration for Fairy Tail".

"What? I am not gonna participate!"

"I don't think you have a choice. You are one of us now, you have to do it, son!"

"What the hell! You tricked me, old man!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, maybe, you are right. Ready to start your first party in Fairy Tail?"

"I said, I am no-o-o-oy..."

Bam!

Makarov's arm grow, raised Gajeel and softly transferred him through the railing. He landed right on Natsu. 2 seconds of common commotion and Fairy Tail's Valentine's party officially started.


	16. Scary

**Scary**

* * *

'_I'll definitely win this. No shit, I'll do. They all afraid of me. Totally wetting their pants! Oh, it will be fun! It will be so fucking fun!'_ – Gajeel gloatingly thought, while looking at the big ad, which Mira previously had placed on Guild's request board. The ad announced a competition for a scariest mage of Fairy Tail. Just one condition – not intimidate anyone purposely. For a couple of days FT wizards might think, then they would have to choose. An anonymous vote will be held and the winner will receive permission to be as frightful as he or she wants to be for a one day. Of course, during winner's escapades no one should be hurt. All this promised to be exciting and evil. Perfect combination for Iron Dragon Slayer taste.

He slipped into Guild's bathroom and examined his face in the mirror. Cold red eyes, disgruntled scowl, sharp face, studs, sticking hair, narrow lips. It is enough to stretch slightly these lips and fangs would be visible. Scary? Oh, yeah. And if you add a little bit more of malice and mockery in his eyes, that is rather normal expression for him, there is no one in this pansy Guild, who can pretend to look more intimidating than he is.

He'll win the prize! And then, oh, then he'll made this fucking pink-haired idiot to pay for all sorrows and frustrations inflicted by him. And the Stripper too! And Titania. This trio gets on his nerves the most. They need to be taught that he is as strong as any of them, if not stronger! Yeah, they are now comrades, he respects that and won't cause real pain, no, he will be gentle and nice, gihi, within his meaning of these words. But, still, to be able to torment them all day long. To make them do what he wants. To mock them! Pure pleasure! The best fucking thing in the world!

He emerged from bathroom, occupied his table and looked around the Hall. Most of mages already knew about competition, he could hear how they discussed it. Once or twice he caught his name and satisfied smile touched his lips. He was a part of Fairy Tail for a month now, he even helped to deal with insane master's lad, but majority of fairies still treated him incredulously, tried to avoid him and stay as far as possible when he is in the Hall. Perfect! Just as he needed it to be.

No one approached him during next two days. He made sure to wear so unfriendly look and to surround himself with such dark aura the second he crossed Guild's threshold that no one even attempted to try. Other mages didn't change their usual ways – Salamander still played a dumb, Stripper paraded with bare ass, Titania scolded them. Blonde Princess was loud as hell and the little Dragon Slayer looked at him from afar with unpleasantly kind eyes. Small bookish girl, his victim, who surprisingly helped him at Fantasia battle, was absent at the Guild these days. He was glad. For some reason it feels uncomfortable to look at her as spitefully as he was now looking at his other Fairy Tail's comrades.

The evening of voting came. Each mage wrote and gave Mira a note with his\her choice. Carefree smiling Barmaid was now engrossed in counting, happily murmuring under her breath. Gajeel was impatient. Why bother with counting if it is totally clear who is the scariest here? Any of them can't compete with him, even this weird guy Bixslow. Yeah, he looks oddly, his tongue is too long and disgusting and Gajeel never saw him without helmet, so possibility that he is complete freak exists. But, though Bixslow surely wasn't the most popular fellow here, Gajeel didn't notice that somebody was afraid of him, even after whole Fantasia stunt. And, anyway, how someone can surpass him, him - the pure evil from Phantom? Not much time has passed, their memory isn't so short. So, to hell all formalities, Demon should quit counting, declare the obvious and grant him his prize. Why she didn't do this?

"Is Gajeel-kun all right? He looks grumpy," - Juvia approached him.

"Why has Demon still not announced the results? She is sorting these notes for a fucking eternity!" – was his warm greeting and response to his old friend.

Juvia calmly stated:

"Fairy Tail has a lot of mages. Each voice should be counted".

"What? Bullshit! We both know who the winner will be!"

"How Gajeel-kun can know that? Gajeel-kun peeped?"

"What? No! For fuck sake, Juvia, can't you say who is the scariest here?"

Big blue eyes looked at him as innocently as a spring sky.

"What Gajeel-kun meant?"

"Fuck! Whom is this whole crazy Guild most afraid of?"

"Whom?"

Pure interest in her eyes.

"Me!"

"Me?"

"ME!"

Perplexity. Dissent. Firm rocking of the head.

"Gajeel-kun is wrong. Fairy Tail doesn't afraid of Gajeel-kun. Why Gajeel-kun states so?"

"Fuck! Look at me, woman! Can't you see how I am out of place here? Did I look as nice and kind as these Fairy kids?"

"Gajeel-kun looks all right. He isn't scary at all".

"What?"

"Gajeel-kun is responsive and kind. Why our friends should be afraid of him?"

"You are fucking insane! More than before! You…"

"Attention, please!" – Mira's voice interrupted their argument. She went on stage with a heap of paper pieces in her hand.

"Finally!" – Gajeel rejoiced and even moved closer to the stage to enjoy his triumph, ordering Juvia to watch before departure.

"I counted all your voices and though I am a little surprised, really, guys, I do", - Mira smiled at the audience in her usual sweet way, - "But we have the same winner as the previous two years".

"Wh…."

'_Who in this fucking Guild dared to defeat me this time_?'

"So, the scariest Fairy Tail's mage is…"

'_Who? WHO? Salamander? It's fucking ridiculous! Scarlet? Please! Obsessed body-builder? This absent guy? Master? WHO?_'

"…me", - Mira finished sweetly and the ever present smile on her beautiful face suddenly seemed to Gajeel very evil.

"Concerning my prize…"

All gathered crowd of Fairy Tail mages swiftly and simultaneously ran. In less than a minute the Guild Hall was empty. Only Gajeel stayed too shocked to do something else.

Mira's eyes turned to him and her smile became wider. And somehow more evil.

"Well, Gajeel, let's start!"


End file.
